Ship
A Ship is a player-controlled vessel within the Phoenix II franchise. They are piloted in daily and community missions for combating enemy crafts known as Invaders. Each ship has a unique main weapon, alongside an aura ability and a zen ability. Different ships may have the same aura and zen abilities, but never the same main weapon. All ships have a reactor, indicated by a blue orb on their hull. Ships may only be destroyed if a projectile or laser hits the reactor. Brushing up against projectiles and lasers on any part of the hull except the reactor will not damage the ship. However, doing this transfers some energy to the ship, which slightly replenishes the aura ability. This is a technique known as grazing. As of currently, there are a total of 68 ships in the game. List Of Ships Ships can be split into three categories based on the specialisation of their main weapon—Shield Break, Armour Piercing and High Impact ships. |-|Shield Breaking= Shield breaking ships have main weapons that are highly effective in breaking the shields of invaders. Shielded invaders are shrouded in a blue shield. Shield breaking ships inflict 2.5 times (150%) more damage to shields than other ship types. It should be noted that once a shield of an invader is destroyed by this ship, it will no longer inflict bonus damage onto the unprotected hull. Against armoured invaders, their weapons suffer a 30% damage reduction unless a player successfully hits the weakness of these invaders—their non-armoured cockpit, of which then no damage reduction would occur. However, their weapon does not have any advantages against armoured or unprotected invaders. The weapon of shield breakers is characterised by a blue background. The following ships are equipped with shield breaking weapons. |-|Armour Piercing= Armour piercing ships have main weapons that completely bypass the armour of armoured invaders. Armoured invaders have a yellow/golden appearance. It should be noted that, unlike shields, armour cannot be deactivated or disabled. Invaders will remain armoured until they are destroyed. Armored invaders will block all damage by 30% unless hit by an armour piercing weapon, which will deal full damage. The only part of armoured invaders not plated by armour is their cockpit; this is a weakness. That is, a non-armour-piercing weapon will not suffer the 30% damage reduction if the player successfully lands hits onto the cockpit of the invader. Armour piercing weapons do not suffer any damage reduction regardless of where on the invader's hull they hit. However, their weapon does not have any advantages against shielded or unprotected invaders. The weapon of armour piercers is characterised by a yellow background. The following ships are equipped with armour piercing weapons. |-|High Impact= High impact ships have main weapons that deal critical his to unarmored invaders. Unprotected invaders have a whitish to grey appearance. Firing upon an unprotected invader has a 50% chance of a critical hit. If a critical hit were to occur, the damage to the enemy is increased by 25%, and the invader will flash red in a display of this. It should be noted that shielded invaders would become unprotected once their shield is destroyed, and critical damage would then have a chance of occurring if the player is using a high impact ship. Similarly, critical damage may also be possible if a high impact weapon hits the cockpit of an armoured invader, as that is the only region on their hull not protected. However, their weapons are not the ideal choice for combating both of these invader types. The weapon of high impactors is characterised by a red background. The following ships are equipped with high impact weapons.